The present disclosure generally relates to indexing of objects of and enterprise, and more specifically to replicating portions of the index of an enterprise in an external computer.
Computers systems or computerized systems, particularly such of an enterprise, generally comprise numerous linked computers that store and handle plenty of objects such as files. Thus, in some cases at least, in order to efficiently and quickly retrieve objects, an index or inventory of objects is constructed and maintained. Generally, tracking objects in the computerized system may affect the computerized system such as in terms of response time or cost of equipment.